


Glomscrooge ficlets

by Lieju



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: 10 very short fics that were meant to be one sentence ones but got slightly longer.





	Glomscrooge ficlets

  
  


**Angst:** Years ago, Glomgold had decided it was better this way. Of course he knew Scrooge McDuck wouldn't love him back so then getting him to genuinely hate him was the next best thing.

* * *

  
  


**AU:**

_ IDK have some wereducks. This takes place in my normal human au otherwise: _

Scrooge sat on the floor in his dressing gown. He could feel the change approaching. He stared at the other man's hair trying to spot the first signs of feathers...

”Soon,” Flinty said.

Scrooge mumbled in return: ”Mhh.” He licked his lips. They were maybe feeling harder already.

”It's fine,” Flinty said. ”I've been doing this for decades.”

”And how many innocent people have you bitten?”

”Zero! You don't count as 'innocent'! I locked the door! You broke in!”

”I heard weird noises! I thought there was a burglar!” Scrooge frowned. He wondered if spending the full moon with him was a good idea. Last month Scrooge had stayed in his own flat, and woken up in a home torn apart by an angry duck. At least somehow... he felt at peace around him for some reason.

Or the duck did.

* * *

  
  


**Crack!fic:** Donald cursed. “Uncle Scrooge, you and your boyfriend really have to stop meeting like this, I can't take being taken hostage as a part of your weird foreplay treasurehunts anymore.  _ Yeah I know!  _ You only get rooms in the cheapest hotels! The walls are like paper! Everyone knows! I had to have the Talk with my nephews. At least most guardians don't have to start it by trying to answer the question 'Unca Donald, what does it mean when you play “Guess who has been a naughty duck who hid the Candy Striped Ruby?”' So  _ thanks _ !”

* * *

  
  


**Crossover:** “Please, tell your little pet to put away the gun,” the black-clad duck who had introduced himself as The Master said, pointing his cane at the UNIT soldier in a gesture that was more dismissive than threatening.

“Brigadier Duck, what do you think you're doing?” The Doctor asked, seemingly more annoyed than anything.

“But he just!” Brigadier Duck protested, although slightly lowering his gun. “He must be behind the square-egg conspiracy! Also he referred to me as a pet!”

“Donald, please...” The Doctor waved his hand dismissively. “If he wanted he would have taken control of your feeble mind already. Waving a gun around like that just makes you a liability.”

Donald gave the suspicious stranger a glare, but put away his gun. He had just began to trust the weird old man he had to work with and now an another 'Time Lord' was showing up? He narrowed his eyes. There was something going on here they weren't telling him about and he didn't like it.

* * *

**First Time:** It felt _ right _ , and Glomgold was terrified he wouldn't manage to convince himself later what a terrible mistake this had been.

* * *

  
  


**Fluff:** Scrooge crossed his arms. “W-what's that look, Glomgold? I just wanted to see if your beard was really as fluffy as it looked! Purely for...  _ financial  _ reasons!”

* * *

**Humour:** Scrooge tried to keep a straight face. As far as Glomgold's disguises went, the Scottish get-up and a fake beard wasn't too bad, but dear _ God  _ his accent was horrible. Scrooge pretended not to notice for now, trying to figure out what was up but-

“Ya know, Mcpeople's here is ah'r bonnielad “

Scrooge gritted his teeth trying to hang on. The accent was getting even worse, and he was starting to wonder if Flintheart knew he knew and was just messing with him.

* * *

**Hurt/Comfort:** Patience threw the coconut into the basket Glomgold was holding. “So, tell me more about yourself, Flintheart.”

Glomgold opened his mouth to tell her to mind her own business when he realized something. She had no idea who he was. They were all alone on the island, it was likely no one would ever find out what he had told her. He could say anything and she'd probably believe it. He could just make up whatever he wanted to.

“Do you have any family?” she asked.

“Yes,” Flintheart said. “Actually, yes.” Before he could convince himself it was a very bad idea he said: “my boyfriend, Scrooge. Basically family.”

She smiled. “Oh that's nice. Is he as old as you? And grumpy but in a pleasant way.”

“I... suppose that's a... description one could give.” Lying had been a bad decision, Flintheart decided. But in for a penny in for a pound.

“He can be difficult but we're...” he tried to imagine how a relationship like that could possibly work. If in they had met under some completely different circumstances, and it could have worked out somehow... “We don't have kids, obviously, but he has nephews and we spend lot of time together. We have a small house in South Africa, the kids live in the US, but we've been talking about moving there once we retire to be closer to his family.”

“Oh that's lovely! Do you think they're missing you?”

“I...”

“Oh, sorry, obviously they will.” Patience smiled. “It will just take two years and then you'll be back home with them. Unless you die of old age first. Don't do that.”

“I'll try not to.”

* * *

  
  


**UST:** Scrooge wondered sometimes if he should question these feelings he had when looking at Flintheart. He did enjoy facing him either on treasure hunts or at business negotiations, and even if he wouldn't have admitted it to most people when Scrooge knew Flinty was in Duckburg he was far more likely to go visit the Billionaires club in the hopes of running into him. He needed the competition, the excitement of clashing with someone who could give him a proper challenge. However, the feeling in his chest sometimes, especially when they physically touched was something else altogether and familiar in ways Scrooge preferred to ignore.


End file.
